


Nightmares

by mustachio



Series: Simplicity [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been slightly afraid of the old man in the beginning, not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

When Ratonhnhaké:ton dreams of his mother and her death and the flames for the first time since leaving his village, he doesn't know what to do.

He wants to talk to someone, to have someone make the memories and the pain and the sadness all go away, but his friends aren't anywhere near this crumbling house and if he were being honest with himself, he'd say he's a little afraid to talk to the old man about it.

He goes downstairs, intending to take a closer look around the house and is surprised to find the old man still awake sitting by the fireplace and for a few minutes, he just stands there in silence until the old man begins speaking about an old Assassin named Altaïr and how for a long time at his weakest point he suffered the worst nightmares imaginable-- of the death of his wife and son and best friend, of how he'd failed the brotherhood, and of other such things-- and Ratonhnhaké:ton wonders what the point of this story is-- he doesn't want to hear such sad things after having his own nightmare-- but then the old man talks about how Altaïr had risen above all that and went back to Masyaf and once again became the best Assassin the Brotherhood had ever known and Ratonhnhaké:ton thinks that maybe next time he won't be so afraid to speak to the old man.


End file.
